


Unspoken

by orphan_account



Category: Owari no Seraph
Genre: Hurt, Letter, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Before you died you wrote a letter to Shinya. Now that you’re dead he reads the paper filled with your feelings.
Relationships: Hiiragi Shinya/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> This probably sucks. Reader is gender neutral so everyone gets a chance to be with Shinya!

“Here, f/n wanted me to give it to you,” said Guren holding out the neatly folded envelope.

A dog sticker sealed it shut, keeping the letter inside safe. You saw it coming. Someone who was always half asleep could never survive on the battlefield. But surprisingly you were one of the most talented people in the army. What happened was just an accident. An accident that couldn’t be undone. Funny how one day someone is alive and the next day they’re dead. Everyone serving in the army was aware that this day could be their last. It’s what they signed up for.

Shinya stared at Guren then at the object he had. He took the envelope and carefully peeled the sticker off.

“Of course f/n-chan would put a silly sticker on a hey-sorry-i’m-dead letter,” he muttered silently.

The letter was a lengthy, fancy one.

_Haha I’m probably dead! Never saw that coming. Just kidding. I think we all did_.

A small smile tugged at the end of Shinya’s lips.

_Please don’t let anyone cry cause I’m gone. That’s just embarrassing. Seeing you cry would be cute and all, but I won’t be there in person to see that. So don’t cry till you see me again. K? Ive never been good at writing letters as you can see. I’m trying my best though. What do people usually write on these ? Stupid crap I’m assuming lol. Remember that one time we were driving in one of the military cars and I accidentally crashed? You teased me non-stop about it. Sorry I’m not as cool as you idiot. How about the time we first met. That memory is engraved into my brain so don’t worry about me forgetting it. I found you sleeping under a tree mumbling something about Guren or whatever. Then I woke up by dumping you into the nearby lake. Sorry I almost let you drown. I was surprised to see you weren’t mad at me. You casually just laughed it off. An odd reaction, but you’re Shinya so what can you expect. I remember how you used to always go around saying “I’m adopted! Yay!”_

Shinya made a sour expression and slightly crumpled the paper.

“I literally have never said that.”

_Now let’s get back to the present. There was a lot of things I wanted to do with you. And I mean a lot. I don’t have a list, since I was too lazy to make one, but if I did there would be a million things on there. I’m sorry you had to read this letter. At least what I wrote wasn’t a waste! Ahaha. Am I still your friend? No I don’t mean do you consider a lifeless corpse as your friend. I mean did I ever get to tell you how I feel before I died?_

He stopped reading any further. You hadn’t told him you liked him. Surprisingly, he returned those feelings. But it was too late.

“Oh well that was a nice letter!” Shinya exclaimed.

“You stopped reading halfway didn’t you,” Guren assumed looking bored.

Shinya’s fake laugh filled the awkward atmosphere.

“Don’t laugh. I know you wouldn’t read the part f/n was going to confess. They even knew that too. Your whole hiding the personality thing won’t trick me nor them. So I’m telling you right here and right now to read it. Not for me cause I don’t really care and not for f/n cause what are they gonna do. Haunt you? Just read it for your sake,” he said.

Reluctantly, he continued reading your sappy letter.

_I’m just going to assume I didn’t. I mean I did have plans to tell you, but I guess I just didn’t. Writing it in a letter is very cowardly of me. Very sorry for that. I know you were Mahiru’s fiancé, but it was just a whole act. I don’t think you loved her. You aren’t that type of person. Or maybe you are and what I’m saying is stupid. But you never really said anything about it. You kept living your life like nothing was wrong. When I said I wanted to do a lot of things with you, standing equally by your side was one of them. I know I’ve been called talented, but I was nowhere near your level. It would be_ _rude to compare me to you. So I guess that would just make that a hopeless dream children had. I might as well just pour out all my regrets in this letter. As weird as it sounds I’ve always wanted to hug you. Ew. Writing that took a lot of energy so be thankful. I’ve had these feelings for a really long time now._ _I think I realized them when I saw you genuinely laugh for the first time. The way your face lit up made me feel happy. It was kinda like a scene from some romance anime lol. Anyways I’m getting a bit bored of writing this letter, so I’ll just quickly finish it. Thank you for existing in my life Shinya Hiiragi. You may not think it, but everything about you is perfect. Your hair, your name, your eyes, your fake laugh, your genuine laugh, your smile, your eyes, and your voice. I love all of it. I love you :)_

A soft breeze took the letter and let it fly away. Your only regret was never saying those words out loud. Just three words. Three words you could’ve said before you had your life taken. Yeah, you definitely despised your life, but Shinya made it worth living.

“Aw were you too embarrassed to let me keep the letter,” he teased at the sky.

His smile wavered for a bit, but then went back to normal. He was hurt. A lot. Though his face didn’t show it, Guren could tell. He lost someone too, so he understood on some level.

“I love you too f/n-chan!” he yelled. Not even a minute later tears streamed down his face.

“Ah damn it. You’d kill me for crying over this.”


End file.
